Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for dynamically adjusting an error correction effort level of a storage device.
Description of Related Art
Enterprise storage systems can provide large amounts of computer storage to modern enterprises. Such storage systems may include many storage devices organized in such a way that data stored on a first storage device can be reconstructed from data stored on other storage devices.